


Heart and Soul

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ignis Fluff Week, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles for Ignis Fluff Week.Part of the We Intertwined soulmate AU.





	1. Rambunctious Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Baby!Ignis

Oriana was in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea and flipping through _The Eos Times_ when she heard it. A heavy thump, and the loud wailing. She immediately abandoned her mug and her newspaper in favour of running up the stairs to investigate the source of the crying.

She got to the top of the staircase, her cascade of ginger hair billowing behind her. She turned to see her toddler son, Ignis, barely two years old, on the ground holding his arm with tears streaming down his face. Oriana immediately rushed over and knelt down to his level.

“Oh, my darling, what happened?” she cooed, smoothing his soft tawny hair along his forehead. 

Ignis’ crying slowed down to a tearful hiccup as his mother moved to cradle him in her lap. He sniffled and pointed at his bed, the guards still attached to the sides. Finally, he managed, “Fell.”

Oriana sighed, unable to hide the tiniest of smiles. It would seem that her rambunctious son had attempted to get out of bed on his own, climbing eagerly over the bed guards before tripping and falling. Ignis had been able to walk for quite some time, taking his first steps not long after his first birthday, but it seemed as if her little man was already trying to gain some sort of independence.

Oriana held out her hand. “Can I see?”

Ignis lifted up the sleeve to his pyjama shirt and showed her a small scrape on his elbow that was just starting to swell. “Boo-boo.”

“Hmm, yes,” she agreed. “But it’s not a bad one. Want Mommy to kiss it better?”

Ignis wiped his sea foam eyes with the back of his other hand, nodding profusely. Oriana lifted his elbow with a delicate touch and kissed it softly. 

“You still might need a bandaid, my love,” she assessed, shifting so that she could stand. She helped him to his feet, and then held out her hand for him to take. “Would you like to walk, or would you like me to carry you?”

Ignis immediately took her hand and, with the enthusiasm of a young toddler, rushed with heavy footsteps into the hallway. Oriana chuckled, practically being dragged along towards her bathroom where he knew the medical supplies were kept.

Once they arrived, Oriana scooped up her son and placed him on the bathroom counter before gathering her supplies. She took an alcohol wipe and dabbed at the wound, and Ignis whimpered as the cleaning agent stung him.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Oriana apologized, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re so strong, sweetheart, did you know that?”

Ignis sniffled, but managed a smile as she tossed the wipe into the trash bin and patted the scrape down with some ginger herbal powder. Magic powder, she called it, and Ignis watched in fascination as the small specks of blood coagulated before his very eyes. 

Oriana hummed a gentle tune as she applied the bandaid to his skin, and Ignis’ sniffles slowly died down until he was calm once more.

“All done,” she announced, clapping her hands together. “You’re as good as new.”

Ignis smiled, reaching out to hold his mother’s face in his tiny hands. He puckered his lips and pressed a loud kiss to her cheek before clinging to her in a tight hug.

“Thank you, Mommy.”

“You’re welcome, my love,” Oriana squeezed him close before lifting him off the sink. “Shall we go downstairs for breakfast?”

“Breakfast!” Ignis cheered enthusiastically. “Yes, please!”

Oriana laughed, taking hold of her son’s hand and walking with him out of the bathroom. She kept her grip firm as Ignis conquered the stairs, one by one, before he rushed into the kitchen. She couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached up on his tip toes for the cabinet where he knew the pancake mix was located. Oriana decided right then that there would be no better way to truly start off the morning than by making pancakes with her son.


	2. Borrowing Without Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Getting into trouble

Ignis turned the keys of the Regalia over in the pocket of his dress pants, anxiety spiking through his veins. The weekend had arrived and he could finally relax, Noctis not needing him to watch over his shoulder while he was off at the arcade with that new friend of his.

There was a symphony orchestra coming to Insomnia, and they were performing at the theatre in the centre of the city. Ignis had purchased himself a ticket months ago, desperately looking forward to it, mentally counting down the days until the performance.

He was in the parking garage of his apartment building, where Noctis lived a few floors up. Living close by made it easier on the both of them if Ignis was ever needed at a moment’s notice, which meant the Prince’s car was almost always readily available.

Except for on Ignis’ days off.

He thought it over in his head. He _could_ just take the bus, he mused, since public transportation would cut down on Eos’ carbon footprint. But then the bus would take twice as long to arrive at the venue, and Ignis didn’t want to risk being late.

The car was _right there_. He’d driven it hundreds of times before, and it wasn’t as if he and Noctis were on bad terms by any means. But Noctis also hadn’t explicitly stated that he could borrow it, especially without his permission.

Ignis stood there for a little while longer, one hand on the keys in his pocket, chewing the inside of his lip in worry.

 _To hell with it_ , he decided. _I’m taking the car._

The engine roared to life as Ignis took off towards the theatre. He kept the radio off, as if turning it on would only draw attention to the fact that he’d basically stolen the young prince’s car. He tried not to think about it as the venue finally came into view.

Ignis parked the car in the underground garage and made his way to the admission line. Excitement coursed through him as he took his seat. Moments later, the show began.

About halfway through, Ignis’ phone started vibrating in his pocket. He’d turned the ringer off, but not the phone in its entirety. He checked, and saw that it was Noctis calling. He decided against his better judgment to just ignore it, focusing back on the crescendo of the music.

A few seconds later, his phone went off again. Ignis feared that maybe it was an emergency, but as he went to pick up, it stopped ringing. After a moment, a text message came through from the Prince.

_Did you take the Regalia?_

Ignis felt his stomach drop. He’d been caught, with Noctis most likely needing it for something and not finding it in its usual parking space.

Ignis cooled his composure and replied, _Yes, Highness. My apologies, I needed to run an errand and I wasn’t sure if you’d be needing it or not today. I shall return soon._

Noctis answered, _Ok Specs. Come upstairs when you get back.  
_  
Ignis took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, and pocketed his phone. He tried to focus back in on the music, but he couldn’t find it in himself to enjoy it any longer. With a sigh and a heavy heart, he rose to his feet and left.

The drive back to his apartment building was deathly quiet. His anxiety was spiking, his heart pounding in his ribcage. When he finally arrived, he parked the car and took a second to rest his hands and forehead against the steering wheel.

Each floor number dinged off as Ignis rode the elevator up to Noctis’ suite. He straightened out his shirt and vest as he exited, making his way down the hall. He knocked on the door three times, trying his best not to sound hesitant, and waited.

Noctis opened the door, the prince always seemingly in a state of dishevel. He stepped aside to let Ignis in, and he noted with a hint of surprise that his apartment was decently clean.

“You hungry?” Noctis asked, moving to peer into the fridge. Prompto was on the couch in the living room, playing a video game and adding his own sound effects.

“No thank you, Highness,” Ignis replied, with a small bow. “Thank you for the offer.”

Noctis emerged with a can of pop and shrugged before leaning against the kitchen counter. “Where’d you end up going with the car?”

Ignis debated whether or not he wanted to lie, but decided that his dishonesty had already gotten him in enough trouble. “I went to see the symphony orchestra,” he admitted. “I’d procured tickets some time ago and thought it might be easier to drive to the theatre rather than use public transit. My apologies, Noct. I shouldn’t have taken your car without your express permission.”

Noctis looked at Ignis through the fringe of his bangs. “You took my car to go to a concert?”

Ignis gave a short nod, looking down at his feet. Then he heard Noctis chuckle.

“You’re not in trouble, Specs. You can borrow the Regalia whenever you want, just ask me first next time. Prompto and I were going to go into town, but then decided to hang out here when we couldn’t find the car. And besides, you work really hard, you deserve a night to relax.”

Ignis looked up, shocked. “T-Thank you, Noct,” he replied, almost hesitantly. “Next time, I’ll be sure to ask.”

“Good,” Noct grinned, patting Ignis on the shoulder. “Now, come on, let’s hang out. Gladio’s on his way, too. We gotta show Prom who’s really boss at King’s Knight.”

Ignis smiled with a nod, following his friend into the living room. “Alright.”


	3. French Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Food, food, and more food.

Lucas was getting to be just tall enough that he could see over the kitchen counter comfortably when rising onto the tips of his toes. He watched intently as his father went through his morning routine, preparing breakfast for his family while Raine caught up on some much needed sleep. Aurora was in the living room watching cartoons, too engrossed in the program to bother with what was happening in the kitchen.

The older Scientia sibling watched in amazement as Ignis skillfully chopped up the vegetables for the omelettes he was preparing, still unsure as to how his father became such a skilled cook without the use of his eyes. Ignis told him that he could see once, before Lucas was born, and before the darkness fell. 

Lucas couldn’t help but wonder if it was his fault that his father went blind.

Ignis cracked the eggs with one hand, discarding the shells in the compost bin. He added a sprinkling of salt and pepper and a bit of milk, and then turned to his son.

“Would you like to whisk the eggs?”

“Yes!” Lucas nodded enthusiastically. Ignis fetched him a stool to facilitate the task, and Lucas went to work. Ignis listened to the sound of Lucas whisking, and helped adjust his form until the sound of the utensil scraping against the ceramic bowl was _just_ so.

“Keep up the good work,” Ignis smiled as he moved across the kitchen to boil water on the stove, and then to where the french press was sitting on the counter. He took the press and plunger, soaking them in hot water as he fetched the Ebony beans from the overhead cabinet.

“Dad?”

“Hm?”

Lucas’ whisking slowed as he watched Ignis measure out the beans so he could grind them down. “Can you show me how to make Ebony like that?”

Ignis couldn’t suppress his chuckle. “Of course, Lucas. The key to any good cup of coffee is to use fresh beans.” He gestured to the ones he had poured into the coffee grinder. “When using a french press such as this, you want to use a coarser grind. Do you know what coarser means?”

“Yes,” Lucas peered into his memory bank for the term. “It means it’s not as fine and powdery, the chunks are a little bigger.”

“Correct,” Ignis nodded. “With the french press, if the grind is too fine, it will seep through the press and you’ll be drinking textured coffee. Which, unsurprisingly, is not to my taste. In any case, you have to listen to the grinder and know when to stop to get the perfect amount of coarseness.”

Ignis turned the machine on, and the blades inside whirred, a crackling sound filling the air. Ignis didn’t let it run for very long, and before Lucas even blinked, he was lifting off the lid to feel the texture between his fingertips. He placed some in his palm and held it out to his son.

“See? This is the perfect amount. Enough for the fragrance to come out, and to glean the flavour, but not so fine that it will appear at the bottom of our cups in dregs.”

Ignis took the press out of the hot water and poured the grounds into it, tapping the bottom against the counter to ensure everything was level. He then poured the water he’d boiled in the kettle earlier and poured enough to fill the press halfway. Ignis took a spoon and started to stir, allowing the aroma to fill the kitchen.

“This is called a bloom,” he explained, bringing the press over to Lucas so he could take a whiff. “This is when you’re able to smell the different notes in the blend. It’s quite lovely.”

After about thirty seconds, Ignis filled the rest of the press with hot water, and capped it off with the plunger.

“And now, we wait.”

Lucas tilted his head to the side. “Wait for what?”

“Four minutes,” Ignis answered. “With this press, it takes four minutes after the bloom to get the full bodied flavour. Would you do me a favour and select two mugs for me, please? One for me, and one for your mother.”

Lucas responded in the affirmative and went to get Ignis’ and Raine’s favourite mugs from the cabinet closest to the sink. He brought them over and placed them beside the press, and watched the clock on the wall. 

“Four whole minutes?”

Ignis nodded. “Four whole minutes.”

Lucas watched the seconds tick by. Four minutes felt like an eternity. But finally, as the time was up, he opened his mouth to tell his father that the coffee was ready, but Ignis was already on it. Lucas was a little amazed that the knew down to the second, but quickly re-focused so Ignis could finish his lesson.

“You have to be very careful and very slow when pressing down on the plunger,” Ignis warned. “Next time we do this, I’ll allow you a turn, but for now, I’d like you to just observe.”

Lucas watched intently as Ignis applied pressure down, and the plunger filtered the coffee grounds away from the dark liquid until it was all stamped to the bottom.

“And then you must immediately serve, so as not to over-extract from the beans.” Ignis skillfully poured the coffee into the mugs without so much as spilling a single drop. He took the mug by the handle and raised it up. “And _that_ is how you make the perfect cup of Ebony.”

Raine shuffled into the kitchen at that moment, still in her pyjamas. “Mmm, that smells so good,” she yawned, her voice still thick with sleep. She came over and pressed a kiss to Ignis’ cheek, and he turned his head so that he could kiss her properly.

“Good morning, my love,” he murmured against her lips, handing her the mug. “You arrived just in time.”

“What’s for breakfast?” she asked, peering over at the ingredients laid out on the counter.

Lucas piped up. “Omelettes! I whisked the eggs.”

“So you did,” Raine grinned, ruffling his tawny hair. “You’re quite the little chef. Let’s see if I can get your sister on the bandwagon, too.” Raine disappeared into the living room and reappeared with the four year old on her hip. She made her way over to Ignis and placed her hand along his jawline. “You and Lucas should relax at the table. Rory and I can finish up here.”

“Why don’t we all assist with breakfast this morning?” Ignis suggested. “You and Aurora can handle the stove, and Lucas and I can prepare the rest of the eggs.”

“Yeah!” Lucas agreed excitedly. “And if you want more coffee, I know how to make some.”

Raine beamed as Ignis affectionately hugged his son to his side. Aurora was already reaching for a spatula and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“That sounds perfect.”


	4. Almost Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Canon? What canon?

It didn’t snow often in Insomnia, but when it did, it covered the entire city in a smooth sheet that made everything look new again. Even after all the reconstruction efforts, there was still a long way to go. And although the frosty air had largely halted the progress, it was nice for the citizens of the Crown City to once again focus their energies on celebrating the holiday season.

Raine and Ignis had just moved their families into their new house, close to the Citadel. It was located in an upper class suburb that was a new development, close enough to the palace that Ignis didn’t have to travel far to fulfill his duties to the Crown.

Noctis had survived—they didn’t know how, and they hadn’t intended on demanding an answer from the Six. They were just so grateful that he’d made it out of there alive, that the light had been restored, and that they could all celebrate the holidays together.

There were still boxes that needed to be unpacked in the new house—it was much more modern than Raine’s grandmother’s place in Lestallum. They still kept it, not willing to let it go, and decided that maybe it could be their summer home. The new house was much bigger, a better space for the children to grow up in. And though it didn’t feel like home just yet, it would soon.

Ignis walked along the hallway, his fingers grazing along the still barren walls. He was still familiarizing himself with his new surroundings, adjusting to the new layout as he memorized the pathways and counted the steps from one room to the other.

From where he knew the kitchen to be, he took in the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He eagerly made his way over to the enticing aroma, as well as the chatter of his wife and children as they waited for the treats to cool.

“Not yet!” Raine scolded half-heartedly. “You can each have one, but not until after dinner. And I thought you wanted to save some for Santa, you can’t eat them all, or else he won’t have any left.”

“But Mommy,” Aurora protested, “Santa doesn’t need a whole plate of cookies. He only needs one! What if he eats too many at the other houses, and then he can’t fit through the chimney and gets stuck?”

“She’s right,” Lucas commented, slyly trying to reach for one. “He only really needs one cookie. Great Grandma would want to keep the recipe in the family.”

Raine swatted Lucas’ hand away. “Ignis, they’re ganging up on me,” Raine said wearily. “Help.”

“Supper first,” Ignis stated with a tone of finality. “Then dessert after. We also still have to decorate the tree.”

Aurora sighed, looking at the living room that only had a couch, a coffee table, a few framed photos on the mantle, and a sizeable pine tree in the corner of the room. Their den had floor to ceiling windows with a view of their beautiful yard, and a box of Christmas decorations that they’d brought from Lestallum sat unopened next to the tree.

“Do you think Santa is gonna skip our house because it looks empty?”

Ignis tutted, coming over to kiss the top of Aurora’s head. “Nonsense, my dear. Believe me, he would never miss an opportunity to bring a child joy, especially not the two of you. Now, come on, the two of you can assist me and your mother with preparing supper, and then we can get to work on the rest of the decorations.”

“Okay,” Lucas and Aurora agreed in unison as Raine placed the cookies on a large plate with a cover for later. The rest of the evening was spent with a lot of laughter, tinsel strewn about, the fireplace crackling as the house started to feel more and more like home. 

At the end of the night, right before it was time for bed, Raine let Lucas and Aurora each have one cookie, and then they left one out for Santa with a glass of milk. And after washing up, they were both tucked in bed, and Raine and Ignis were relaxing together with a glass of wine on the couch.

“The tree looks really nice,” Raine said, snuggling against Ignis’ chest. “The kids chose gold tinsel, and this time they wanted to use the rainbow lights, instead of the white ones from last year. You can definitely tell which side Rory decorated and which side Lucas did, because Lucas gave a little bit more space between the ornaments than Rory. She loaded her side up.”

Ignis smiled, kissing Raine’s forehead. “Thank you,” he said quietly, playing absently with the end of her braid. “Do you like the new house?”

“It’s different,” Raine admitted, setting her empty glass, as well as Ignis’, on the coffee table so she could wrap her arms around his middle. “And it’ll take some getting used to. But I love any house as long as you’re living in it with me.”

Ignis curled his finger under her chin and tilted it up so that he could kiss her. He tasted the wine on her tongue, her warmth spreading through him as she looped her arms around his neck to pull him on top of her. Raine let out a whine as Ignis reluctantly pulled away. He could see her pout clearly in his mind’s eye.

“Come, my love,” he smiled, pecking her on the lips again. “We have to prepare for tomorrow.”

Raine sighed dramatically. “Fine. But you’re making this up to me as a Christmas present.”

“Oh, darling, don’t fret,” Ignis winked his milky eye at her. “I have quite a few surprises for you.”

—

_“Mom! Dad! Wake up!”_

Raine groaned into her pillow and rolled over, burying her face in Ignis’ shoulder. “Five more minutes.”

“Mommy, you have to come see! Santa came to visit last night!” Aurora squealed, as she and Lucas hopped onto the bed, climbing over top of their parents’ sleeping bodies.

Raine cracked an eye open and patted Ignis on the shoulder. He was absolutely awake, but pretending to be asleep.

“Don’t you fucking dare play possum on me,” she hissed. “I can see you trying not to smile.”

“You wore me out last night, darling,” Ignis merely replied, his hand under the covers coming to slide up her thigh. “I wasn’t able to get much rest.”

Raine rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away before the children noticed, though she was smiling the whole time. She peered over at her alarm clock, the numbers reading 5:18am. She let out an audible groan.

“Okay, we’re getting up. Head on downstairs, and we’ll be there in a second.”

The kids screeched in joy and bounded down the staircase towards the living room. Raine pressed a kiss to Ignis’ lips and sat up, her arms stretched overhead. 

“Okay, handsome. Let’s do this.”

Ignis was sat up as well, his arms looping around her waist. He sought out another kiss, drawing it out for as long as he could before they both pulled away breathlessly.

“Soon we’ll have a holiday, just the two of us,” he murmured against her lips. “And I’ll have you all to myself, and I’ll indulge myself in every inch of you.”

Raine blushed heavily, and he felt her smile against him. “That’s a Christmas wish that might come true sooner rather than later.”

Ignis leaned back, an eyebrow raised. “It seems you’re full of surprises as well, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, my heart.” She kissed him again, cupping his face with her hands. She ran a trail of fluttering kisses along his marred cheek before pulling away. The sound of Lucas and Aurora tearing through paper and laughing wildly snapped them back to reality.

“Come on,” Ignis chuckled as he rose to his feet, grasping Raine’s hand. “Let’s get downstairs before the children tear this entire house apart.”


	5. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Take a break

It had only taken twelve years, but Ignis and Raine were finally able to find time to go on vacation—no kids, no responsibilities. Just some very desperately needed downtime with only each other as company.

Since the reconstruction of Insomnia, Galdin Quay had also gotten a bit of a facelift. The resort had expanded and offered even more luxurious rooms and services, and Raine figured it would be the best way to spend their twelve year anniversary. The kids were staying with Gladio and Cam, and they could finally relax.

“You know,” Raine said as she and Ignis strolled along the beach hand in hand after a gourmet dinner at the resort’s newly renovated restaurant. “I was a little worried about this trip.”

Ignis looked at her, an eyebrow raised. “Why is that, my love?”

“Well,” she hesitated. “It’s just been so long since we’ve had time alone, just the two of us. We didn’t really date. When we got married, you left for Altissia the next day, and when you got back, I was already pregnant with Lucas. We haven’t had a chance to just be _us_ in twelve years.”

“Well, you’re not incorrect,” Ignis admitted with a slight nod. “And while I do love our children, the only regret I have is that we didn’t have as much time together as I would have liked. Especially while I still had my vision.”

Raine stopped Ignis in his tracks and rose up on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. “I love you like this.”

He brushed his nose against hers and kissed her, taking his time and sliding his hands around her waist. “And I, you,” he promised. “In all this time, I’ve never been bored of you, my darling Raincloud. You are my soulmate, and waking up next to you is always the best part of every day.”

Raine looped her arms around his neck and leaned her body against his. “Smooth talker.”

“Mmm,” he agreed, dipping down to kiss her again. “Shall we take this back to our room?”

She laughed, shifting to nibble on the base of his neck. “I thought you’d never ask.”

—

Raine could hear the blood rushing through her ears as clothes were shed and abandoned on the floor, Ignis’ body pressing her into the mattress. Her heartbeat, in perfect rhythm with his, pounded against her ribcage as he placed reverent kisses along her neck and between her breasts.

“Baby,” she breathed, gripping his shoulders. “Please, I need you inside of me.”

“Patience,” he tutted, his kisses moving lower and lower over her stomach. 

Raine had gotten a little self conscious of her body ever since having children, the extra softness never really going away despite her efforts. She’d always been thin growing up, but motherhood had padded her out some. She didn’t need to voice her insecurity for Ignis to realize how she felt about herself, and he ran his warm palm down her side, over her curves.

“You’re breathtaking,” he promised. “The most beautiful woman in all of Eos.”

Raine let out a laugh that fell away into a cry as Ignis licked a long stroke from the base of her sex to her clit, wiggling as he went along. His hands held her thighs apart, keeping them flat against the bed and wide open for his ministrations.

He was just as impatient as her, wanting nothing more than to line himself up and push himself deep, wanting to fill her completely. But he loved pulling an orgasm from his wife using only his mouth—the sounds she made were ecstasy, and Ignis was addicted to her body. He knew every inch of her, knew exactly what it took to make her fall apart.

Raine’s breathing sped up, one hand coming to card through his hair. “Ignis,” she gasped. “Please, please—”

She growled out a curse as he edged her. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, bringing her right to the precipice before backing away again. But just as she was about to spew out a string of vulgarities for the pleasure that was slowly shrinking away, Ignis swiftly moved over her and pushed himself to the hilt in one stroke.

“Ignis, oh _fuck—”_

Raine cried out as she came, Ignis pressing himself as deep as he could, pinning her in place. She writhed underneath him, clawing at his back until her orgasm subsided from a wall of noise to a dull roar. Ignis waited for her walls to relax before shallowly stroking, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

“Fuck,” he swore, and Raine bit back a smile. There was something about hearing him curse, listening to him as he let his composure slip that turned her on like nothing else.

“Mmm,” Raine hummed as he thrust into her slowly, the muscles in his back rolling as he took her deep. “You’re so much better at this than the first time we were here alone.”

She felt Ignis smirk against her skin, one hand moving to cup her ass, pulling her even closer. Raine moaned at the sensation of his cock dragging in and out of her, shifting her hips to meet him every time.

Ignis’ thrusts started picking up speed as he started to pound into her, the last of his composure finally slipping away. Ignis lifted himself up onto his elbows, and Raine wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer with every piston of his hips.

She looked into his eyes, both of them open and milky as he gazed down at her. His lips were slightly parted as he panted out her name. Raine slid her hand between them, and he felt her fingers graze his cock were they were fitted together perfectly. She rubbed at her clit in short, determined strokes as his hips started to stutter. And then finally, a burst of white light clouded her vision as they both came, crying out together as their shared pleasure ripped through them.

Raine’s eyes took a second to come back into focus, but when they did, Ignis was still looking at her, almost as if he was in awe, one hand coming to cup her cheek. Then after a moment he closed his eyes again and kissed her, taking her breath away as she melted into him.

Ignis rolled off of her but still held her close, their sweat-slicked bodies pressed against one another. She hitched her leg over his hip and curled into the circle of his arms, tucking her head under his chin. His hand rested on her shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing against her skin. 

They laid together in the quiet as they both came down from their highs. Finally, Raine spoke.

“I know that you can see me sometimes,” she said quietly, as a jolt of shock ran through Ignis’ body. His grip on her shoulder tightened ever so slightly as he pulled her a fraction closer.

“How did you know?”

She bit her lip. “I’ve known for a while. How could I not? I feel what you feel, and sometimes after sex, I see you looking at me and I…” she paused, her voice becoming thick with tears. “I just _know.”_

Ignis pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Are you upset with me for not telling you?”

“No,” she answered immediately. “Never.”

Ignis’ other hand traced the curve of her waist. “I don’t know what it is that I’ve done to be granted such a gift from the Six,” he said softly. “But seeing your smile again after so long…it has been the greatest blessing.”

Raine leaned up and kissed him, lightly at first, and then adding more pressure as it deepened. Her tongue slid against his, and she poured her entire soul, all of her devotion into him. When she finally pulled away, she settled back into his arms, leaving fluttering kisses along his neck and collarbone.

After a second, she whispered, almost self-consciously, “Do you still think I’m pretty?”

Ignis ran the back of his knuckles along her cheek. “You’ve never been more beautiful, my love.”

They fell asleep like that, tangled in each other’s arms. Waves crashed along the shore outside, the summer heat amplifying the crickets chirping in the tall grass framing the resort. But from inside their hotel room, the only sound was that of their hearts beating in unison, driving away the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Are you laughing yet?

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Raine beamed, placing the cake in front of Aurora. It was her third birthday, and Ignis had come home from Meldacio Hunter HQ to celebrate with his family. Rations for refugees in Lestallum were getting harder to come by, but Raine had managed to do some scrounging and trading to get the ingredients for a delicious vanilla bean cake.

Lucas bounced in his seat excitedly, a fork ready in his hand. “Blow out the candles!”

“Don’t rush your sister, Lucas,” Ignis scolded. “She has to make a wish first.”

Raine placed her hand on Aurora’s shoulder and crouched down to her level. “Close your eyes and make a wish, Rory. But don’t tell us what it is, or it won’t come true.”

Aurora tapped her index finger to her chin, her eyes squeezed shut. After a second, a giant grin spread across her face and she opened her eyes, blowing out all her candles in two big puffs. Everyone cheered, and Raine set to work on slicing up the cake.

“Birthday girl gets the biggest piece,” she winked, placing one with a big dollop of icing shaped to look like a rose in front of her. Raine handed out the rest of the slices before taking a seat and spearing a piece on her fork.

Ignis took a bite and his eyebrows flew up over his protective glasses. “Darling, you’ve outdone yourself. This is delicious.”

Raine chuckled and rubbed her husband’s arm affectionately. “Thank you, love. I’m just glad you could be here for Aurora’s birthday.”

Ignis was about to open his mouth to respond when Lucas suddenly declared, “Rory, look what I can do!” He dropped his fork onto the table and ducked his head down, devouring the cake with his mouth. Aurora shrieked with laughter when Lucas rose, icing and cake crumbs all over his face and glasses.

“Me too!” she giggled, practically shoving her face in her slice.

“Oh my gods,” Raine gaped at her children, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and hide her snickers, but to no avail. Ignis frowned, sensing what was happening.

“Lucas. Aurora.”

The two children stopped in their tracks at the sound of their father’s stern voice.

“That’s hardly appropriate. What did we teach you about table manners? You should never—”

Ignis was cut off by the sensation of cake being squished against his face, smearing across his mouth and chin. 

He turned to his wife, bewildered. Raine couldn’t stop laughing, using the back of her hand that was now covered in cake to stifle her amusement. “Live a little, Iggy,” she teased.

Ignis slowly reached up and slid his glasses off his nose. He glared at Raine through his milky vision as Aurora and Lucas frozen in place, waiting to see what would happen next.

And then in the blink of an eye, Ignis placed a hand on the back of Raine’s neck and tugged her towards him in a messy kiss.

“Mmph!” Her muffled protests fell on deaf ears as Ignis purposely transferred as much cake as possible from his face to hers. Raine playfully smacked at his chest as he did nothing but deepen the kiss, making sure to nuzzle his cheek against hers when he finally pulled away.

Lucas and Aurora were howling with laughter as both Raine and Ignis’ faces were absolutely covered in cake and frosting. Raine’s smile was wide as she took a dollop of icing off her plate and booped it onto the tip of Ignis’ nose.

“This is the best birthday ever!” Aurora was laughing so hard that tears were pricking the corners of her eyes. “And my birthday wish came true!”

Ignis turned in Aurora’s direction, an eyebrow raised, but amusement clear across his features. “Your birthday wish was for us to be covered in your own birthday cake?

“My wish was for us to all be together and happy on my birthday!” Aurora cheered. “My first wish was for Daddy to be home, and that was my second. And they both came true! So that’s why it’s the best birthday ever.”

Raine looked over at Ignis, her heart swelling with joy. Ignis took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze, his lips curved upward in a proud smile. Raine got up out of her seat and went to give Aurora a kiss on the cheek before returning to sit beside her husband.

“Besides,” Aurora continued, her cheeky grin never leaving her face. “Daddy looks like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer with all that icing on his nose.”

Raine snorted and Ignis shot a glare in her direction. She just shrugged.

“She’s got a point, love.”

Ignis pounced on her again.


End file.
